


sweet tooth

by caimani



Series: 31 Days of Halloween [21]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Candy, Halloween, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caimani/pseuds/caimani
Summary: It's Halloween and Otto can't keep his hands out of the candy bowl.





	sweet tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23: Candy
> 
> I had a lot of fun with this one :D

“If you keep eating the candy, there’s going to be none left for the trick-or-treaters,” Geoff says, taking the bowl of candy away from Otto.

Otto tries to get at it, reaching around Geoff. “There’s tons of candy in there, I can take one or two pieces,” he says. He and Geoff had gone a little wild at the store, getting a bit more candy than they’ll end up giving away tonight.

“You’ve been eating a lot more than one or two pieces,” Geoff points out.

“So have you.” Otto shoots back.

“M-maybe,” Geoff says, getting flustered enough that Otto manages to grab the bowl back from him. 

Otto takes another piece of candy, unwraps it, and sticks it in his mouth. Mmm, Halloween is really the best time of the year. He unwraps another piece of candy and sticks it in Geoff’s mouth.

“Thanks,” Geoff says around his mouthful of candy. 

They hear kids talking excitedly outside their door, and they quickly get ready to open it. Geoff and Otto went all out decorating their yard this year, with plastic ghosts, skeletons, spider webs, a miniature cemetery, bats, and strings of orange lights. They’re at least the spookiest looking house on their road. And they have the good candy to go with the great decorations.

The doorbell rings, and Otto opens the door. There are three kids on their front step, dressed as Captain America, a princess, and some character from one of the video games Geoff plays. Otto doesn’t know the character’s name, but he recognizes it at least. The kids’ parents are behind them, dressed as Where’s Waldo and an angel. 

“Trick-or-treat!” the kids yell.

“Aw man, look at you!” Geoff says, leaning down to let them take from the bowl. “You guys look great! Having fun?”

“Yeah!” the kid in the Captain America costume says.

“Your house is cool!” the princess says.

“Thank you for the candy,” the video game character kid says. 

“Thank you!” the other two chime in. 

“Have a happy Halloween!” Otto says, waving as the kids and their parents walk away. He closes the door and turns to Geoff. He and Geoff are dressed up as well, in homemade Black Parade costumes with skeleton facepaint. Otto has been so excited for this night, and he’s already taken a ton of photos with Geoff in their costumes. They both look so good.

Otto reaches out to take Geoff’s face in his and, careful not to smear the makeup, tilts Geoff’s face down to kiss him. He can still taste the candy he had put in Geoff’s mouth a moment earlier. Otto tries to kiss Geoff a bit deeper, but Geoff pulls away, catching Otto’s hands in his. 

“Slow down,” he says. “I can hear more trick-or-treaters,”

Yeah, Otto can hear them too, but they’ve at least got a few more seconds before the kids reach their sidewalk. He moves onto his tiptoes to kiss Geoff again, but he’s barely able to touch Geoff’s lips with his before Geoff is chuckling softly and pushing him gently back.

The doorbell rings again. Geoff answers it this time, and Otto grabs the bowl from the small table where Geoff had set it down a moment ago. 

“Trick-or-treat!” a little girl dressed as a dragon says. A teenager who looks like her older brother or cousin is standing behind her with a smile.

“Here you go,” Otto says, holding the bowl out to the girl.

“You can take some too,” Geoff says to her chaperone.

“Thanks, man,” the guy says, shyly taking a piece of candy from the bowl.

“Thank you!” the little girl says. She takes her chaperone’s hand and the two turn around to leave.

Otto shuts the door and sets the candy bowl down again. He hesitates, and then grabs another piece to unwrap and eat.

“You’re still helping yourself?” Geoff says with a sigh.

“Mm-hm,” Otto says. He turns quickly and grabs the front of Geoff’s costume to pull him close for another kiss. This kiss is full of the taste of the candy in Otto’s mouth, and it’s kind of messy, but Geoff doesn’t pull away like he did earlier. Instead, he leans down and holds Otto closer to him, stealing most of the candy from out of Otto’s mouth. Otto throws his arms around Geoff’s neck and tilts his head to the side, enjoying the kiss for as long as he can.

But then they need to breathe, and they break apart, panting slightly. Otto grins. “Want another piece of candy, Geoff?”

Geoff smiles and presses a tiny little kiss to Otto’s lips. “Yeah, I want some more.”

He pushes Otto against the wall and takes the candy himself this time. Otto licks his lips as Geoff unwraps the candy and puts it in his own mouth. Then they’re kissing again. Otto clutches at Geoff’s costume as Geoff’s hands grab his hips tightly, momentarily distracting him from the taste of candy in Geoff’s mouth. He loses almost all of it this time, only managing to steal a taste from Geoff’s mouth before it’s gone.

“That’s not fair,” he says breathlessly. 

“Are you complaining?” Geoff says, just as breathless but with a glint in his eye.

“Nope.” Otto takes a piece this time and it’s barely in his mouth before Geoff is pushing forwards, lifting him up and pinning him to the wall as they kiss even more forcefully than before. Otto tries to keep as much of the candy in his mouth as he can, but Geoff isn’t playing fair anymore. He’s pulling at the edge of Otto’s costume shirt, sliding his hands underneath--

The doorbell rings and they break their kiss very suddenly, gasping for breath.

“Whoops,” Geoff says, carefully letting Otto down. “Got a bit carried away.”

Otto fixes his costume shirt and picks up the bowl of candy. “We’re only putting this on pause until these kids are gone,” he says. Because he managed to keep all of the piece of candy that time. The game is still on. It’s probably going to end with them leaving the bowl of candy outside for the trick-or-treaters to help themselves while Geoff and Otto move to a place where the kids won’t hear them.


End file.
